Light Mobius
Light Mobius, also known as Mobius: X Years Later, Mobius: 25 Years Later and Mobius: 30 Years Later, is a dimension in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. It is both an alternate Zone and a possible future of Mobius Prime. While this universe showed peace and prosperity throughout Mobius initially, this all changed when King Sonic was forced to go back in time and change history in order to preserve the fabric of reality. Upon his return to the timeline, events had dramatically been altered and King Shadow was now king. With the help of Knuckles, Tails and Lara-Su, the despot Shadow was disposed of and a chance for peace returned. After five years of peace, trouble once again came to Mobius, beginning with Lien-Da and the Dark Presence. Light Mobius has a counterpart which takes place at around the same point in time named Dark Mobius. History Between present and future - Unaltered Various events are known to have taken place somewhere along the timeline between the present timeline seen in Mobius Prime's present and the possible future. When Dr. Eggman's empire began to collapse, he sought out the help of Dimitri, who was still on life support. When the ancient Echidna refused to help him due to his change in ideology, the enraged Dr. Eggman ripped him from his life support unit. Because of this, Dimitri was reduced to a cyborg head contained within a floating glass ball to preserve his life. Some time after this, Dr. Eggman stole the Master Emerald, causing Knuckles to once again transform into Chaos Knuckles. The Chaos-empowered Echidna then used his power to wipe out Eggman once and for all. Following this, Chaos Knuckles began to reshape the world as he saw fit, removing Julie-Su's cybernetics. Feeling that Knuckles was now a threat, Sonic threatened to used a device called the Nullifier to neutralize Knuckles' powers. The device went off prematurely, returning the Guardian to normal, but also badly damaging his right eye. Refusing to accept a cloned eye due to his beliefs, Knuckles instead chose to use a cybernetic eyepiece. In 3243, Sonic and Sally tied the knot and got married. However, King Max did not abdicate from the throne for the first two years of their marriage. In 3246, Locke developed terminal cancer. After telling Lara-Le he always loved her, and apologizing to Knuckles for the way he raised him, Locke died peacefully in his sleep on the 61st day of that year. At some point, Tails settled down and married Mina Mongoose and had two children with her. Tails left with his family to move to Downunda. For some reason, Sonic and Tails had a falling out and were no longer on speaking terms, to the extent that Sonic refused to show up at the airport to say goodbye. In 3260, the Kingdom of Acorn had to deal with the Overlander Uprising. Knuckles was unable to provide assistance, as he was preoccupied with the "Drone Problem", which was apparently contributed to the uprising. 25 Years Later — Unaltered (3261) Originally in this future, prior to his alterations, the status quo of Mobius had dramatically changed during the years past up until 3261. Mobius enjoyed a state of peace and prosperity, with most if not all past antagonists destroyed or permanently defeated. The Kingdom of Acorn was currently under the rule of King Sonic and Queen Sally, who were married and had two children named Princess Sonia and Prince Manic. However, due to past events, Sonic appeared to have grown distant towards his old friend Miles "Tails" Prower and openly hostile towards Knuckles. Sally put up with this, believing that her husband was going through a midlife crisis and the pressures of ruling without being raised to do so. Angel Island had become a tranquil republic, no longer the battleground for conflict between the Dark Legion and the rest of the island's Echidna population. Knuckles and his girlfriend Julie-Su were paired up, though not civilly married as they believe that commitment was more important than ceremony. The two of them also had a daughter named Lara-Su, who was constantly dismayed at her father's refusal to let her become a member of the Brotherhood of Guardians, because he didn't want her to go through the same sadness he did as Guardian. The Brotherhood continued its vigil over Mobius from hiding, though the group's numbers were somewhat diminished with the death of Knuckles' father Locke and the reduction of Knuckles' grandfather Sabre to a vegetative state. Lien-Da controlled the Dark Legion, and had a son by the name of Rutan. Dimitri, as a changed man, also lived with the two of them, and believed that Lien-Da should mend her relationship with Julie-Su. The two apparently disagreed over a number of subjects, but remained civil. As for the other Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, a number of things for them had changed as well. Rotor had become an emissary of the Kingdom of Acorn. Espio was currently married and serving as Knuckles' secretary, having two daughters by the names of Salma and Juanita, though it is known that Salma was involved in having a relationship with Rutan. Vector the Crocodile was also married and had a son named Argyle. Unfortunately, this future had a major crisis facing it. Following the celebration of Lara-Su's sixteenth birthday, King Sonic's family paid a visit to Angel Island. When Sonic met with Knuckles, he learned that Mobius faced imminent destruction. Numerous occasions of immense stress on the space time continuum—including Sonic's access of the Cosmic Interstate, the activation of the Ultimate Annihilator during the final battle with Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and the detonation of the Xorda Quantum Dial—the fabric of space and time was in danger of collapsing, which would cause Mobius to be destroyed. In an attempt to fix the problem, Sonic and Knuckles agreed to a truce. Sonic agreed to use the Tachyon Displacement Chamber, a time machine built by Eggman and kept in storage for years, to travel to the past and collect information so that the problem could be rectified. Before departing, Knuckles visited Locke's grave and, remembering their final days together, realized that, in not letting Lara-Su become a Guardian, he was making the same mistake his father did and agreed to let Lara-Su become a Guardian, and she stowed away aboard the transport. Sonic entered the chamber, but something went wrong and he disappeared. Lara-Su vanished at the same time, and the time line was irrevocably altered... Between Present and Future — Altered As a result of King Sonic's journey to the past, Light Mobius had been changed almost beyond recognition. Due to Sonic's apparent disappearance and presumed death during the Second Robotnik War, Shadow the Hedgehog "both rescued and conquered" the war-torn planet Mobius within one year's time. Shadow's regime managed to bring peace and stability to all of Mobius, though his regime resorted to brutal methods. According to Knuckles, "Things may have been bad under King Shadow, but at least he knew how to keep the warmongers in line." Some time after, the much-loved Queen Sally married King Shadow, and she was able to ease some of the harsh rules and punishments of Shadow's regime. There was no love between the two, and Shadow married her only for her political connections. The Dark Presence, under the leadership of Lien-Da, became his secret enforcers while Knuckles and the Chaotix became his legitimate law-keeping force. The world trembled in fear of the organization and its ruthless efficiency, while some felt there was some hope due to the humanitarian missions performed by Queen Sally. In addition to these changes, King Shadow turned Maria Robotnik into an iconic symbol of worship. Furthermore, the world capital was relocated to the merchant city of Portal on Angel Island in 3262. At some unknown point, the Ixis Resurgence occurred, followed by the Elemental War. During this crisis, Tikal was forced to bind herself to Chaos in an effort to control him. The result was the creation of Tikhaos. The new being was extremely unstable, and the Tikal portion would lose control if provided with too much Chaos power. Thus, Tikhaos was subdued and quarantined in the catacombs beneath Castle Mobius. 25 Years Later — Altered (3262) Although these negative changes took place, the damage to the time space continuum was repaired, ending any danger of Mobius being destroyed. However, a handful of Mobians had escaped losing their memories of the original timeline thanks to being near the Tachyon Displacement chamber when it went off or through use of technological devices. Approaching the year of 3262, Due to his power of Chaos Control, King Shadow was aware of the timeline changes, and went about capturing all those who retained their memories to prevent them from acting against him; two unfortunate victims, Rotor and Cobar, were locked up and tortured, and the latter was presumably killed by King Shadow. Tails, having preserved his family and memories from the timeline changes, sought out the help of Knuckles and Sonic to remove King Shadow from power. Having retained her memories, Lara-Su found a world far different from what she left behind. As a result of the alteration, several of her friends had ceased to exist, namely Sonia and Manik. Thus, she offered to join Tails in his quest to both locate Sonic and take down King Shadow after her father refused to help Tails. Lara-Su and Tails eventually found Sonic living on the streets of the city of Portal as a hobo. Sonic reconciled with Tails, believing that if he couldn't fix the past back to the way it was, then he could at least fix his friendship with him now. However, the three were then arrested by Knuckles. After the three were imprisoned, Knuckles revealed he had arrested them merely as a deception and so they could get close to the king. Lara-Su, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic then launched a coup d’état against King Shadow, besieging Castle Mobius. Although Sonic was quickly defeated by King Shadow, Lara-Su managed to freeze the despot in time with her knowledge of Chaos Control. Thus, King Shadow's reign came to an end, and Knuckles was convinced of her worthiness to be a Guardian. Sonic spoke to Sally afterwards, who considered her marriage with Shadow annulled, and the two rekindled their old love. Five Years of Peace In the summer of 3262, Sonic and Sally married, with Sonic crowned king. Support for the change in regime was universal according to News 11. In the spring of 3263, the royal twins Sonia and Manik were born. 30 Years Later (3267) Although the majority of Mobius was at peace, some of the stability was lost when King Sonic took the throne. Both Knuckles and Julie-Su went off to conduct peace talks with a warring faction, while Vector and Kneecap went to attempt to discuss with the Mazuri Separatists. An assassination attempt was also made on King Sonic and his family, only for them to be saved by Silver the Hedgehog. Later, the Dark Presence kidnapped Miles and Mina Prower and took overCastle Mobius from within. King Shadow was also freed from his suspended animation by Lien-Da. The royal family-except for Sonic-went into hiding with an unconscious Silver, while the King, Lara-Su, Melody Prower, and Skye Prowersought sanctuary with Argyle the Crocodile. When they arrived, Argyle gave friendly greetings to everyone and bowed to Sonic. After explaining what had happened, Argyle introduced everyone to Jacques and Belle D'Coolette to help assist their plan, thereby creating the Future Freedom Fighters. Meanwhile, in Castle Mobius, King Shadow questioned Lien-Da what had happened in the time he was in suspended animation. After she explained he prepared to release Tikhaos to teach the world a lesson. Lien-Da tried to reason with him, but he tore off her spatial armband so her position in the universe would change. Outside of the castle, King Sonic, Jacques, and Belle took the direct approach while Lara-Su, Skye, and Melody flew in. After Skye managed to take out a squad of the Dark Presence, Sonic managed to speak with his family. Back in the catacombs, a Dark Presence member alerted Shadow that King Sonic has retaken the castle before he gave Tikhaos an overdose on Chaos energy and caused her to lose control. Just as the Future Freedom Fighters prepared to attack the Dark Presence, they ran past them in terror before Perfect Tikhaos ripped apart the castle. The new Freedom Fighters, were led into keep Tikhaos at bay while Sonic rescued his family and Silver from the ruins of the castle. When they got out, the Freedom Fighters, now assisted by Miles and Mina told Sonic that they couldn't keep up the assault for much longer. Manik and Sonia came up with the idea of attacking Chaos' old weak spot, his exposed brain, to take him out. The Freedom Fighters then attempted this plan with Sonic at the lead but he was stopped by the water monster. However, Sonia and Manik stepped in and attacked the monster for their father. Lara-Su then used Tikal's Prayer and allowed the monster to revert back to Tikal's gentle side. The New Freedom Fighters celebrated their first victory of the new team. Known inhabitants *'Royal Family' **King Sonic Hedgehog **Queen Sally Acorn **Sonia Acorn **Manik Acorn *King Shadow (formerly) *'Brotherhood of Guardians' **Knuckles **Lara-Su **Spectre **Sojourner **Sabre **Locke *Julie-Su *Knecapeon Mace *Lara-Le *Wynmacher *Dimitri *Dark Presence **Lien-Da **Misty-Re *Rutan *'Prower Family' **Miles "Tails" Prower **Mina Prower **Melody Prower **Skye Prower *'D'Coolette Family' **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie D'Coolette **Belle D'Coolette **Jacque D'Coolette *Vector the Crocodile *Argyle the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Juanita *Salma *Rotor Walrus *Dr. Eggman *Harry *Cobar (deceased) *Archimedes *Riki-Le *Jaker *Demi-Na *Perriwinkle *Chaotix *Shockra *Abby *Maximillian Acorn *Dr. Finitevus *Hope Kintobor *Sasha Cat *Tikhaos Trivia *The characters of Sonic and Sally's children Sonia and Manik were named after the Sonic Underground characters of the same names, possibly as a tribute since nothing of the series had any major role in the comics. *The name of this possible future, Light Mobius, was provided by artist Jon Gray in [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_Super_Special_Magazine_Issue_4 Sonic Super Special magazine#4] where he also mentioned Dark Mobius, another possible future. *It is said that the Mobius 20 Years Later storyline is one of the major reasons for the jettisoning of the Ken Penders-created characters. After re-obtaining his created characters, Penders had stated that Archie and Sega were still free to use these characters under three obligations. One of those obligations was that this storyline had to be the comic's canon future and not some alternate universe. Knuckles: 20 Years Later Prior to the release of Mobius: 25 Years Later, another possible future storyline was planned out for the comics. Known as Knuckles: 20 Years Later, it would have featured Mobius coming under attack from some unknown threat 20 years into the future of the comic and a new villain called Doctor Droid (originally introduced in [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Sonic_Super_Special_Issue_7 Sonic Super Special #7]). This is the same threat that Locke was shown a vision of by the Ancient Walkers, prompting him to the experimentation that made Knuckles into a mutant Echidna, and which Princess Sally saw during her first contact with the Source of All. However, the storyline was cancelled before ever being published. However, various aspects of the storyline were included in the official Mobius: 25 Years Later story. Events that would've appeared in Knuckles: 20 Years Later include: *Lara-Su would've still been a teenager but at the age of 14 other than her Mobius 25 Years Later counterpart, who is 16 years old. *The future timeline that was featured in "Sonic In Your Face" would've also been featured with Sonic and Sally's children Sonia and Manik (who are both named from the 90s cartoon television show "Sonic Underground" characters) who by this time are also teenagers, they would've been around 13 years old. Even though it wouldn't have been known if Maximillian is alive or dead as in "Sonic In Your Face". *Just like in Mobius 25 Years Later, Lara-Su would have "knuckles" like her father but retractable. *There was going to be more emphasis on Lara-Su portraying her as a main character such as Knuckles in this storyline and some possible others. *Lara-Su's character design was supposed to be a lot like her design now but more of her mother's appearance than her father's, whose personality she was going to have. *Knuckles' appearance would've been a little different. For one thing he would've had a metallic left eye and besides the outfit he has in Mobius 25 Years Later, he also has a metallic hand similar to Kragok. *As for Julie-Su, Ken Penders made it very clear that just because she has less cybernetics than before that it doesn't mean she has become some domesticated housewife; she still has the same kick butt attitude she had since she was a teenager. *The story was going to open up with a doctor telling Julie-Su she was pregnant but that was just to tip off the readers that this was going to be a storyline like no other. Category:Dimensions